


Your guitar skills are almost as bad as your mouth

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, or the fact he needed to be un-sober to think clearly these days, but the way his freckles littered his skin and the bandages around his hands brought Sly to almost finding him... attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sly Blue had a normal schedule of staying out all night and sleeping the day away, and repeat. So, he never really noticed the kid who'd step out into the hallway at three or four in the morning, just to play electric guitar for no reason. Every so often, Sly would return home before daylight broke if the night wasn't as alive as he would like it to be. It brought him to arriving home, catching the end of a song he knew or a song he wanted to know, and the noise would stop. He'd never met the guy, although he couldn't exactly say he wanted to.

He didn't like to meet too many people that he'd have to converse with on daily basis. Neighbors were hard enough to have, let alone people who would attempt to talk to him? No, thanks. He was good with one night friends, ones that gave him drugs, sex, or money. No less, and no more than that. That's all that he needed.

On this particular night, however, Sly wasn't feeling the night scene. All he wanted to do was sleep, to forget. He had a migraine, he had to deal with his grandmother, and brothers. Migraines were hard. Family was worse. So, sleeping sounded like Heaven. Yet, sleep wouldn't come. All he did was toss and turn most the night, finally getting sleepy around three or four. This sleeping thing totally wasn't worth staying home. This was the first time he'd spent the night in his apartment alone. 

When his eyes finally fell and his breathing became shallow, on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness, that's when the loud noise came. The one of an electric guitar, and Sly's eyes almost ripped back open. He was so close to sleeping, too. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he sat up, finally understanding why he stayed out all night. It was because of this. He had no idea that this was happening, but this was it. This was the reason he partied all night. So he could miss out on this kid's guitar playing. 

Within the next five minutes, Sly forced himself up, pulling on a discarded pair of jeans and a tank top, looking towards his door. It was far too early for all this shit. Moving towards the door, Sly opened it and looked both left and right, spotting a blond kid with an amp at the end of the hall. That flared Sly up more. Stomping out of his own apartment, he came face to face with the kid, only leaving about a foot of space. "What the /fuck/ are you doing?" Sly hissed, golden brown eyes locked with the blonde kids sharp green ones. 

It seemed like he wasn't going to reply. Sly waited, as patiently as he could, and within the minute he hadn't responded. Opening his mouth to throw a threat, the kid beat him to it. "What's it to you?" He replied, his tone not showing a hint of emotion. That only managed to piss Sly off more. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze. 

"Well, it's almost four in the fucking morning." Sly pointed out, and all the kid replied with was a shift in position. One that showed agitation. If only he knew how Sly truly felt. 

"Tch. Not like you're ever home until 4 in the morning, anyways." The way he retorted made Sly clench his fists. This fucking kid did not know who he was dealing with. The way he sounded so indifferent, yet had a hint of annoyance at the end of his sentences. One that felt like it physically punched you in the gut with your own helping of annoyance. It was beyond irritating, almost blossoming into anger. Yet, there was something about this kid.

He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, or the fact he needed to be un-sober to think clearly these days, but the way his freckles littered his skin and the bandages around his hands brought Sly to almost finding him... attractive? He had to have been German, with such a thick accent. Sly liked foreign boys, he'd admit. They were cute, and that was a given. Plus, if you got them drunk enough, most of them would tell you stories. Stories you could keep, unlike their presence. Which was the way Sly liked it.

"Where are you from?" Sly asked, a minute or so after his retort to Sly's anger. Sly noted he was a bit off-put by the question, the way he lost eye contact with him for a split second. It was a weird question, he'd admit.

"Again, what's it to you? It's rude to just meet somebody and then ask where they're from. Almost sounds like you're trying to hit on me." The kid mused, before gently placing his guitar down next to the amp. This kid. This kid really did have a death wish, it seemed. Still, Sly's cheeks tinted a shade above pink, but not exactly red. His body definitely was hitting on him

That was it, angrily clenching his fists and digging his nails into his skin, "What's your name." He demanded, not ready for that to even leave his lips. It wasn't thought through, it wasn't a good response. It just... left his lips, without control. Sure, Sly wanted to know his name, but, he'd be okay without it.

As if to tease Sly, he cocked and eyebrow and almost smirked. "Stop by tomorrow night and maybe I'll tell you." He simply said, before grabbing his guitar and amp and walking back into his apartment, shutting the door without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly had slept until five in the afternoon, and he would've slept longer, if it wasn't for Koujak calling him. Sly didn't like Koujaku much, but he was the closest to a friend Sly had as a kid. Other than his brothers. But, Koujaku had always had a fascination with Aoba, so out of the two, Koujaku picked Aoba. Always. The only comfort Sly had was Sei. Sei was the only person he'd ever come to care for when it came to 'love'. Sei was the closest it got. Sure, he'd bitch and whine and make Sei's life Hell, but Sei carried him kicking and screaming through the years. It was only because of Sei that Sly was still alive.

Going through an overdose was scary, and no one cared enough to come check on Sly. Sly hadn't meant to do too much, but sometimes, when enough is hit, it just doesn't quite feel like enough. Since that day, Sly had decided to keep his drug usage to a bare minimum. Only for his brothers sake. 

He knew that left an emotional scar on Sei, Hell, who wouldn’t that leave an emotional scar on. But Sei and Sly were inseparable. Until mid-teen years, they relied on each other like they were each others air. Or water. Sei replied on Sly for strength, for confidence. Sly relied on Sei much the same. Even if he could stick up for his brother, Sei was the only reason Sly even bothered to power through high school and get his diploma. It really wasn’t doing him that much good, but, it was still something to say he accomplished. 

Even though he was lost in his thoughts, he forced himself to sit up, calling Koujaku back with a frown. “Sora!” He greeted happily, and Sly wanted to knock him out from the very first breath. That was Sly's name, and he definitely wasn't fond of it. The only person he allowed to call him that was Sei. That was only because Sei would laugh anytime Sly demanded to be called by his preferred name.

Sora was a name he didn't want to be associated with. Not since Naine and Haruka left. They were he and his brothers adoptive parents, and they took all four of them in on a whim. Granny wasn't happy (obviously), but they talked her into it. They were all too little to truly understand what was happening. When they were adopted, they went by bland names given by the facility. Aoba and Ren couldn't remember those days, though. Which was probably another reason that he and Sei were so close. 

When they were adopted, they were all four years old. Aoba was shy, and Ren was running after Aoba every time he cried. Sei was more shy, but in a calm way. He wouldn't talk much, but he didn't cry. Not like Aoba. Sly had always been the oddball out of the bunch. He was getting into a fight every other day, with any kid who was willing. Sly got kicked out of preschool, and had to stay home with granny while the other three continued to attend school. When they turned five, Naine pulled each and everyone of them out individually, giving them names. Ones that were true to them. Of course, not to Sly's surprise, he was called out last. When he walked out, he was greeted by a big smile, as Naine sat on the sidewalk in front of their home. Patting next to him, his eyes softened. 

Sly sat down with a pout, staying silent and staring at his feet. After a minute or two however, he noted Naine looking up at the sky, so Sly joined him, unsure of just why they were doing this.

"You know," Naine began, looking over at him. It made his skin crawl. It made him unsure of what's happening. "Your name was the hardest to pick. There was just not enough to fit you." Naine said, before looking back up at the sky. That made Sly's stomach flip, and he looked back down at his feet. He felt terrible, that he wasn't good enough to have a name for himself. Before Sly could sulk further,

"I've decided that Sora would fit you. You are as infinite as the sky, and you have no limits." Naine stated, laughing as he reached over to play with Sly's unkempt hair. "Neither does your hair, apparently."

That's why Sly wanted to forget that name. Forget he was ever called that. Because the person who gave him that name didn't even care. He left exactly one year after that, Haruka right behind him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sly barked, cranky from first waking up, followed by the event that took place the night before.

"Have you heard from Aoba?" Koujaku continued, almost seeming to disregard what Sly had to say. Sly pretended to hum in thought, making sure to sound obnoxious as possible. 

"No. He's probably at the corner of 'Fuck You' and 'Go Fuck Yourself'." Sly mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and doing a small stretch. 

Koujaku sighed softly, used to Sly's fowl mouth and bad attitude. "I haven't heard from him today. Or yesterday, for that matter. It's a little worrisome." he replied, doubting Sly would actually care. It was worth a shot, though. 

"Sorry, I don't like keeping tabs on little shit. Ask Ren." Sly said simply, before hanging up and placing his phone back onto the bed. Standing, he glanced around his room, sighing softly. Laundry day /needed/ to be today. This was getting awfully disgusting. 

Gathering up all his clothes, Sly left his apartment with a basket full of clothes and towels, glaring once he noticed that there was already somebody at the washing machine. Especially when he realized it was the blond German kid. 

"Hey! You almost done?" Sly questioned, even though his tone was almost towards an order. Still, he tried to keep civil, well, civil. 

The kid turned towards him, cocking an eyebrow with a small smirk. "About to switch to the dryer. But, now that I think about it, maybe they could use another cycle." He pointed out, pulling a handful of quarters from his pocket. How could anyone in this shitty little apartment building afford to waste money like that? 

"You wouldn't," Sly stated, attempting to call a bluff. However, the facial expression made Sly 99% sure that this was not a bluff. That this guy was so shallow he'd waste another 1.50$ on washing clothes, just to piss Sly off. 

"I wouldn't?" He replied, before placing three quarters in the slot made to fit six. "Why?" He asked, giving Sly a cold stare. 

That made Sly straight up uncomfortable. In a... weird way. He wasn't sure how to explain it. 

Before Sly could even form a reply, he gave a small chuckle, rolling his eyes and opening the washer, moving his wet clothes to the dryer and inserting the money he needed, leaving the other three quarters in the washing machine slot. "Doesn't matter." He said, walking quickly down the hallway as Sly was ditched, yet again, feeling and, he was sure, looking idiotic. 

This guy...!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you all found this fanfiction okay. i just love this ship so much and theres such little fanfiction for them on here that i just had to write it ahhhhhhh. comments and stuff would be super appreciated uwu


End file.
